Michael (Adventure)
Michael Washington is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is partnered to Betamon. He has a crush on Mimi Tachikawa . He was voiced by Yoshida Konami (Japan) and Tom Gibis (English). In the Brazilian Dub for Digimon Adventure 02, he was treated as if he was Willis, receiving the same voice actorBrazilian Dub of Digimon Adventure 02, "The Samurai of Sincerity" 14 . Between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 The same time the original DigiDestined was fighting Myotismon. Digimon started to appear all round the world. When a Gorillamon appeared in New York, Michael received a Digivice and his partner Betamon. They both fought the Gorillamon and defeated him. Digimon Adventure 02 He debuted on Episode 14 "The Samurai of Sincerity". He and Mimi saw the gang in Digitamamon's restaurant and another Gorillamon appeared. Betamon and Palmon digivolved into Seadramon and Togemon to remove its Dark Spiral. He appeared again on the world tour. Imperialdramon arrives in Miami, Florida, USA where Davis, Ken and Matt meet up with him. Michael brings them to an airport where he tells Ken and Matt to take a helicopter to go to Mexico and where a jet waits for Michael and Davis to take them to New York. The pilot of the jet in none other than Michael's father, who Davis recognizes as a Hollywood movie star. When Davis asks Michael why he didn't tell him that his father was a movie star, Michael just chuckles nervously. With help from Mimi and Palmon who use flashlights to turn a street to an improvised run-way, the jet lands in New York safely. Michael's father sits by in Central Park, eating rice balls. Mimi then tells them that the plan is to bring the Digimon to Central Park. Michael asks Mimi if she thought of the plan. Mimi says that it was the idea of Benjamin (Gennai's American counterpart). Michael then states that some of the American Chosen Children became Chosen Children during 2001 like him while some aren't and that he has met some but not all. As the American Chosen Children bring the Digimon to New York, they recieve a call for help from another American Chosen Child named Phil who is having problems with a Cherrymon. Benjamin gives Palmon the power to Digivolve into Lillymon while Davis has Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon and Michael has Betamon digivolve to Seadramon. They make haste to aid Phil. They battle the Cherrymon but are overpowered by it. The other American Chosen Children, Maria, Lou and Steve, come to help and they finally defeat the Cherrymon at last. They then proceed to bring the Digimon to Central Park where Davis sends the Digimon back to the Digital World. He and the others cheer for a job well done. Michael, as well as the American Chosen Children, makes his last appearance in the fight against MaloMyotismon. He is seen in the streets of New York raising his Digivice to the sky with Mimi and the American Chosen Children. He does not call out Betamon's name but still sends out a beam of golden light from his Digivice and is transported to the Digital World. When he arrives in the Digital World, he stands with Tai and Catherine. Michael is one of the only two International Chosen Children to have had their parents featured. The other Child being Rosa from Mexico. Notes and References Category:DigiDestined